ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Average
Ultraman Average is Ultraman Nerf's secondary Ultra. He's pretty average. History Ultraman Nerf/Ultraman Average Average was a friend of Nerf and came to Earth to help him out and stuff. After Nerf died. Average took over as Earth's main protector. He does pretty average things and fights average Kaiju. Ya know the usual stuff: Zetton, Gomora, Red King, Baltan, King Pandon, Bemstar, Birdon, Black King, Gudon, Twin Tail, the usual stuff. Ultra Fight Average He later became the star of Average Ultra Fight, also known as Ultra Fight Average. It was just average fights against Average Kaiju, and the show had a pretty average budget. A random close encounter One time an alien bat flew by Earth and thought about invading because of Ultraman Average. He decided not to as him and his Hyper Zetton would make things too interesting. He later came back because Hyper Zetton had become an average Kaiju who showed up all the time. For some unexplained reason, Average easily defeated the Hyper Zetton. Ultra Hero Taisen! Average is to appear in Ultra Hero Taisen. He is surprisingly not among the first characters to be killed. Ultras' Bizarre Adventure Average showed up and did some stuff. Oh and Arch Fedora ate him or something. He later went on to become a recurring character when it spun off into a series. Ultra Fight Mary-Sue Average was one of the many Parody Ultras in the series, remaining with his fellow Parodies and often accompanying his friend, Nerf, throughout the duration of the series. He was probably killed at some point. Parody Hero Taisen By the time this story takes place, Average had become a member of the Parody Garrison, assisting them in their war against Ultraman Dao. Average once again accompanied his friend Nerf, and the two fought together in the majority of the battles that took place. Average was astounded when Nerf transformed into Ultraman Neo Nerf, and defeated Parody Killer, congratulating his friend on the victory. Into Ultra Space Average will appear in this crossover alongside Nerf. It is probably their first appearance in a completely serious story. Forms - Above Average= Ultraman Above Average Average's upgraded form, in which he actually gains some unique attacks, truly becoming, above average. It is identical to his normal form in appearance. Abilities *Averagium Shoot: Average's new beam, which is more powerful his old Specium Ray. It is white in color and fired in the "+" position. *Above Average Punch: Average's now stronger punch. *Above Average Kick: Average can now perform a powerful kick similar to the Leo kick. However instead of his foot lighting on fire it simply glows white in color. This attack can defeat weaker Kaiju in a single use. *Above Average Slash: Average can now fire a unique cutter, which is "A" shaped. *Protector Light Rays: Average can now fire a white beam from his protectors, which glow with energy during this ability's use. *Enhanced Speed: Average becomes faster in this form. * Ultra Barrier: Pre-requisite shield. * Ultra Slash: Same as the normal one. * Ultra Water Current: Generic shot of water from his hands that makes no sense. * Eye Beams: Generic Eye Beams, but now enhanced. - Below Average= Ultraman Below Average One time during an adventure in the Altiverse, Average is fighting AltiGhido alongside some Parody Garrison members, and tries to transform into Above Average to turn the tide of the fight. However, during this, he is hit with AltiGhido's Guardian's Hope, which inverts his energies and transforms Average into this form, in which he becomes even more average. Abilities: * Ultra Beam: Average's beam, so average it is not even named. It is blue in color, not even the typical light blue, and can be fired in the "+" or "L" configurations because of how generic it is. * Flight: An average Ultra ability * Telepathy: Another average Ultra power * Ultra Punch: He becomes so average his punch is just a generic Ultra punch. * Ultra Kick: Same as above but for kicking. * Projectile Attack: An even more generic version of the Average Slash. * Energy Saw: A genericified Ultra Slash * Water Jet: The Ultra Water Current but with an even lamer name. * Eye Lasers: They not longer get the curtesy of being called beams. * Shield: He literally summons a giant shield. * Slowness: As opposed to Above Average's speed, this form becomes somewhat slower. }} Trivia * This is a joke Ultra. * Part of his history was written by Emgaltan. * Above Average form by Gren. Even though I made up all the abilities. Gallery Average Punch.png|The Average Punch Average being salty.png|Average being salty. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Ultras Category:Parodies Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Ultraman Nerf Continuity Category:Cdr's Parodies Category:Parody Ultras Category:Parody Ultras not from the Light of Madness